Stephanie Dola
|color2 = |Name = Stephanie Dola |Kanji = ステファニー・ドーラ |Kana = |Roumaji = Sutefanii Doura |AKA = (Imanity-go) |Image = Img-character-steph.png |Caption = |Race = Imanity |Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Hair = Red |Eyes = Blue |Affiliation = Elchea Federation |Occupation = Handling Imanity's state affairs Princess of Elchea (past) |Height = |Weight = |Appearance = |Skin = |Attire = |Status = Alive |Family = Former king of Imanity (grandfather) |Friends = Sora Shiro |Allies = |Enemies = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Japanese = Yōko Hikasa |English = }} is the granddaughter of the former king of Imanity. After the king's death, she gambled to become the next queen of the country. She has feelings for Sora and is jealous when he pays attention to his sister, Shiro, which is evidenced in episode 2 though this may be because the pledges forced her to fall in love with him due to Sora's order when she lost to him in a game. Appearance Stephanie is an Imanity girl with short red hair that is decorated with a large blue flower, blue eyes and a curvy figure with rather large breasts. In the first episode she wore an elegant dress, but after losing it to Kurami she had to wear a towel before being dressed by Sora in a dress made from a bed sheet. Personality Stephanie is expressive and emotional, wearing her heart on her sleeve to the point where she cannot hide her emotions during a poker game. She loved her grandfather dearly and is angered when people call her grandfather a fool. She fell in love with Sora due to the pledges forcing her to, and she often has violent outbursts to try to break free of it, however, Jibril later stated that the pledge did not specify a time frame, and so should have worn off, meaning Stephanie had probably truly fallen for Sora. She loves her kingdom and world and believes in the potential of Imanity (humans). Strengths Stephanie is shown to actually be quite smart, being the top of her class. She also has contacts to most of the noble families in Elchea, which aids her in diplomatic resolution when trying to pacify opposing feudal lords who reject Sora's radical policies. And more important, she has big boobs Weaknesses Stephanie is a somewhat naive girl, and is sometimes too trusting which tends to get her caught in bad situations, or being scolded by Sora for letting her optimism and trusting nature cloud her judgement. Though she is deemed rather intelligent, even to the surprise of Sora, Shiro and others at times, she often over-thinks certain aspects of a situation causing her to skip over other details or possibilities. Although she is able to understand Sora's and Shiro's strategies, she's unable to grasp them unless explained - and is usually left uninformed and to fend for herself, (though she is a key factor to their victories). She is also short-tempered and emotionally sensitive, causing her to go from one extreme another, (from being cheerfully obedient to regretfully upset and banging her head off of a wall in an instance, but that may be due to the effects of the pledge that Sora has her under,) and making her an easy target for psychological torment during games or for comical effects from pledges she must uphold (usually as punishments from either Sora or Shiro from constantly challenging and losing to them). Her way of thinking, which was taught to her by late grandfather, and former king, where constantly challenging and hoping for a victory, either through learning a winning method or in the case of her victory against Sora--hoping to find a game of pure chance and winning based on luck-though ultimately isn't a weakness, has left her in her current position to fulfill her pledge to Sora, as well as frequently getting her into embarrassing situations, (besides being the reason that Imanity is losing against the other races). Although this method is purely trial and error and means suffering and losing just to create a chance for a victory, needs a strong will and sharp mind in order for it to be successful, though it worked on behalf of the late king, Stephanie is still searching for a true game of pure-chance to which she can beat Sora at, though her knowledge and understanding of Kuuhaku and their methodology has improved greatly because of this method and the sibling's tutelage. Character Stephanie is a sociable person who has many friends from school. She is easily shocked by Sora's actions, like his sudden declaration of war against other countries, and usually overreacts about it. She is also kind, trying to resolve all conflicts with the opposition parties peacefully.Anime Episode 05 While she dislikes and protests to being left alone to handle Elchea's affairs for the siblings, she does her job capably. Trivia *While her last name is commonly translated as 'Dora', her official last name as written by the author is 'Dola'.Manga character page Images Steph Character Info.png 10259178_636172899804640_468187427188832769_o.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-15h20m38s114.png|Stephanie Doge References pl:Stephanie Dora Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Imanity Category:Main characters